


Player 1 went offline

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Series: Player 1 went offline [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Angst, F/F, F/M, HAHAHA it s me ranting, I need a low sodium diet thats how SaLtY I am, I was mad, Im sorry if christine and Jeremy are assholes in this, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Post-Squip, Salty, but not rlly, implied suicide, it will be continued, its an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: Player 1: “I’m sorry to bother you guys for the last time but, my time is up…”Brookie Cookie: The last time?Mikey, you never bothered us?Pinkberry: Time is up? Mike, what’s going on?Bich: Michael? U okay dude???Jakey-D: Dude you’re freaking me out, what’s going on????





	Player 1 went offline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is short, BUT! There's more. There will be another work for this, Michael doesn't die so, don't worry. I can't kill anyone off I swear. He tries but, a certain someone(s) come and save him. Guess in the comments!

Player 1 went offline

 

It’s happening again…

I know it is… It started out slowly…

Slowly him and Christine getting closer and closer. Jeremy soon started choosing her before me. Putting all his time and energy into her…

Yet only when he needed something would he turn to me. It has started to get old.

Who was the one who is always without fail there for him? Here’s a hint. It’s not Christine.

Who has been the one who noticed him way before he even started to get somewhat cool? Not Christine, I can tell you that.

Why? Why is it always me the bad things happen to??? Sure, we all have our problems, BUT AT LEAST THEY HAVE SOMEBODY! I HAVE NO ONE! I CAN’T TRUST ANYONE! HOW CAN HE EXPECT ME TO?

Why is it that he expects me to just to _‘forgive and forget’_ Ha, don’t make me laugh, I can’t just forget being called a loser by the only friend that I have ever had. I can’t just forget how close I was to committing suicide.

I’m sorry Jeremy, this must be SO hard on you, but I got news, you weren’t the only one suffering before this. I was too.

 You lied to me, you abandoned _me_ for your own gain. Not the other way around, I have always stuck by his side.

 

…And yet, he was never on mine.

I guess I was just that person people just keep around.

 

That’s okay though… After all, that’s how it has always been

~~

I closed my notebook and leaned back. I sighed and took off my glasses, tears falling like a waterfall. I sobbed into my hands realizing how close the end was.

Thoughts of my suicide were running through my head.

I wondered, will people miss me? Or would they just pretend? I imagined Jeremy moving on, and growing old with Christine, without me.

I know one way or the other I was going to disappear so the sooner the better I guess.

I stood up and shakily walked to the bathroom. Grabbing my phone on my way in.

I slid down the door and hugged my knees to my chest.

Shivering and trembling in the dark of the bathroom, only illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window.

I pulled out my phone and clicked on the group chat. I was aware they had another group chat without me. It only added to the rapidly growing feeling of numbness throughout my body.

I managed to type a message before the tears blinded my vision.

**_Da Squad_ **

_Player 1: “I’m sorry to bother you guys for the last time but, my time is up…”_

_Brookie Cookie: The last time? Mikey, you never bothered us?_

_Pinkberry: Time is up? Mike, what’s going on?_

_Bich: Michael? U okay dude???_

_Jakey-D: Dude you’re freaking me out, what’s going on????_

_~_

Texts flooded the group chat, I didn’t bother to read them. They were probably just lying to make me not do it. It’s not like they meant anything.

After all, everyone except… Christine and Jeremy had texted. They were both online but… I guess they really didn’t care.

My best friend of 12 years didn’t care enough to even fake it. Oh well.

**_Da Squad_ **

_Player 1: Bye you guys,_

_Brookie Cookie: MIKEY_

_Pinkberry: MICHAEL_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Player 1 went  offline_

_~_

_Sirens were heard in the distance….._

**Author's Note:**

> Got any guesses for who called the ambulance, hence why there are sirens in the distance.


End file.
